


No Welcome Home

by Sauronix



Series: Nix's Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flash Fic, Hurt feelings, Iggy's in a Mood, Lots of Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode Gladio, Relationship Tension, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/pseuds/Sauronix
Summary: After, when Noct and Prompto crawl into the tent to play one last game of King’s Knight before bed, Gladio comes up behind Iggy as he’s cleaning their dishes.“Everything okay?” he asks, placing a hand on Iggy’s shoulder.Iggy shrugs off his touch, moving to pack a stack of plates in their carrying case. “Yes, of course.”A flash fic in response to the prompt "things you said that made me feel like shit."





	No Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to the prompt "things you said that made me feel like shit" on [my Tumblr](https://sauronix.tumblr.com/).

After roughing it with Cor down in Taelpar Crag, being back around the campfire with Iggy, Noct, and Prompto is more comforting than he’d like to admit.

Nothing’s changed. At least not on the surface. Noct and Prompto goof off like they always do, play-wrestling on the haven floor, and Iggy gives him a polite smile as he hands Gladio his dinner. A kiss would’ve been nice, but Iggy doesn’t do PDA, so Gladio just smiles back, letting their fingers brush as he accepts the plate. He tries not to read too much into it when he finds their meal is daggerquill rice instead of prairie-style skewers; he thought Iggy might cook one of his favourites, to welcome him back.

Still, that ain’t unusual. Maybe Iggy didn’t have enough anak meat to make ‘em.

But he does start to worry when Iggy pointedly avoids his gaze as they eat, chatting now and then with Prompto and Noct, but mostly sitting quietly and listening. Gladio stews in silence, too, until at last he forces himself to thank Iggy for the meal.

_Did you enjoy your time with the Marshal?_

The way Iggy asks it, it’s like he’s trying to goad Gladio into something. But Gladio just nods and grunts, and then he tells the story about how he defeated Gilgamesh, because one of them’s gotta fill the silence.

After, when Noct and Prompto crawl into the tent to play one last game of King’s Knight before bed, Gladio comes up behind Iggy as he’s cleaning their dishes.

“Everything okay?” he asks, placing a hand on Iggy’s shoulder.

Iggy shrugs off his touch, moving to pack a stack of plates in their carrying case. “Yes, of course.”

“Okay.” Gladio wipes his sweaty palms on his pants. Iggy has every right to be pissed that he left, but Gladio doesn’t want to go to bed without breaking this tension between them. “You guys didn’t have any problems finding the mythril, did you? I mean…the daemons didn’t give you too much trouble?”

“No.” Ignis snaps the case closed, and then he turns and looks Gladio right in the eye, his mouth set in a thin, hard line. “We managed perfectly well without you.”

Gladio’s breath catches, like the wind’s been knocked clean out of him. “Iggy—”

“I’m going to bed,” Iggy says abruptly, pushing past him. “Goodnight.”

Gladio’s too stunned to stop him. He watches as Ignis unzips the tent and climbs inside, then zips it up again without so much as a second look at him. On most nights, he’d curl up beside Ignis, in separate sleeping bags, their heads almost touching on one pillow. He doesn’t see much chance of that happening tonight. Oh, Iggy’ll come around—he always does—but it still hurts, hearing he ain’t needed.

He sits heavily in one of the chairs, his hands clenched in his lap, and stares into the dying fire.


End file.
